


A Spider's Web

by yahootoldyou



Series: As Long As There's Light We've Got a Chance [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Development, F/M, Leia needs a hug, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: How do you introduce yourself to the one person who is supposed to know you your entire life?She breathes, knowing Ahsoka trusted her with this mission.“You know, Agent Widow, you remind me much of my late husband,” the senator says.





	A Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> yes, leia is black widow! this story majorly takes place four years before Awakening, but the ending is only moments before. Enjoy!

Leia squirms in the seat next to her mother, knowing that the woman has no clue of their connection. When Padmé had given her kids to Ahsoka for safe keeping, she hadn’t ever planned on seeing them again. Alas, here they were and Leia feels as though she should be honest, but how does she introduce herself to the woman who didn’t want to know her. 

_How do you introduce yourself to the one person who is supposed to know you your entire life?_

She breathes, knowing Ahsoka trusted her with this mission. 

“You know, Agent Widow, you remind me much of my late husband,” the senator says with ease, sipping at her glass of gin. The condensation drips between well manicured fingers and Padmé levels Leia with a knowing glance. Leia averts her eyes. 

“That’s very kind of you, Your Highness,” Leia says and Padmé chuckles, her eyes closing for a moment. 

“I’m not so sure it was a compliment, but I do like you very much,” she admits, her eyes looking out at the city skyline, “thank you for escorting me to Coruscant, I do often feel as though everyone here is just waiting for the chance to end my existence.” She reaches over, patting Leia on the knee. 

Agent Widow was the name Leia took on to go on missions and the such, a play on an old nickname Luke had given her when they were children. Black Widow, deadliest spider around. Besides, the name Skywalker was a target on her back she didn’t need. 

Everyone had heard of Anakin Skywalker at least once in their life.

“The pleasure is mine, Senator,” Leia says, suddenly glad the senator doesn’t know of their connection, it would make completing this mission all that much harder than it needs to be. 

Nineteen years earlier, her mother had made a choice which she thought was best for her children and had that ever changed, she would’ve come for them. It is still unsafe to be Leia Skywalker, so she will continue to be Black Widow, Rebel Insurgent. 

Still she can’t help but ask, “Were you ever happy? Between the Clone War and the rise of the Empire, life couldn’t have been easy.” The senator looks at her with calculating eyes, more than likely wondering what a rebel wanted with knowledge of her marriage with a dead man, but she doesn’t ask why, just smiles softly around her cup of alcohol. 

“We were, but I suspected by mid-way through the war he was going to leave me. We married too young, too immature to really understand what we were getting into,” she breathes, looking wistful, “He was in love with his partner and I was in love with democracy as foolish as that sounds.” A small chuckle escapes her, eyes far away and Leia knows she is escaping to past times, ones so different then their current existence. 

Padmé is not an old woman, but her experience is far more than most will ever achieve in this life time. 

“He loved a man?” Leia asks, astonished.

“My dear, it was no shock to anyone. Those two were always close, too close to just be partners. They were soulmates if such a thing were to exist,” Padmé explains and Leia wonders why Ahsoka never mentioned that her father had a partner. The foggy image of Anakin Skywalker is further distorted in her mind’s eye. Padmé makes no mention of her abandoned children, Leia thinks maybe it’s best she doesn’t. 

“Why didn’t you divorce him then?” She asks, grabbing a water from the cooler in the car they’re currently inhabiting. The drive to the senate from Padmé’s apartment surprisingly lengthy in the Coruscant air traffic. 

“Because there wasn’t time and we had a commitment to each other that included a huge decision,” Padmé pauses and for a second, Leia thinks that she’s understood this finally, grasped their connection, but again she continues like nothing, “but you’re too young to understand those kinds of decisions.” Leia wants to tell her that she understands, that Ahsoka has explained from her infancy that Padmé loved Leia and Luke more than life itself, but she really doesn’t. 

Leia has lived a life of pain because her mother gave her twins to Leia’s father’s pseudo-daughter nineteen years ago. She has been trained in arts of war from both modern and ancient history. She’s smart and she’s deadly, but she could have been a princess. 

She doesn’t know how to feel about it. 

“Well, you’re right about that,” Leia admits with a chuckle, trying to remain just the agent in the car, not the abandoned daughter. She smiles at Padmé, as realistically as her and Luke rehearsed before she left headquarters. 

She opens her mouth to make a joke about air traffic when the car jerks violently, sending Leia sprawling to the floor. She snaps her head up, looking at the dent in the ceiling when she pulls Padmé aside as the window crashes open. She launches forward, grabbing onto the man’s arm.

The man drags her through the open window through the jagged glass out into the air where she dangles freely. Using her strength, she pulls her self forward, feet planting on the edge of the car so she can find her balance. She’s grateful Padmé is important enough not to have a simple speeder so she at least has some coverage from her attacker. 

She finally locks eyes with the man. He’s tall, has shoulder-length hair that appears to be a dirty brown shade, and _his eyes…_

His eyes look _just like-_

He punches her across the face, her nose cracking to the side and she kicks up, landing one straight in his gut, sending him backwards. His face is blocked by a black mask, his mouth and nose covered. He has a mechanical hand instead of flesh on his left, something she mentally notes as he charges her again. 

She punches upwards as she brings her knee forward, the man grunting in response, but he doesn’t budge, his face turning back to her after the impact of her hit. His eyes narrow and he grabs her by her shirt, lifting her in the air. 

He looks at her for a moment, briefly as if he may recognize her, but suddenly she finds herself falling, the air whooshing past her ears. 

Leia’s life flashes before her eyes, but more importantly, she watches the car speed away as she crashes onto a landing pad. Watches her mother and her mother’s killer drive away and she does the first thing she can think of. 

The air is still whipping her hair into her face as she launches into the air landing in a speeder and shoving the driver to the side, swooping down to deposit them on a balcony before taking off after the car. She quickly catches up, the man with the metal arm half entering the car and she can see Padmé struggling against him, kicking up at him until…

Leia watches Padmé’s eyes widen with some sort of sick recognition, watches the woman reach forward to tuck a hair behind the man’s ears and then she watches the man grab her mother by the throat and haul her out of the car, tossing her into the open air before jumping after her. 

Leia drives down to catch her, but she’s on a balcony with the man. Leia jumps out, the man turning to look at her. They stare at each other for a moment before the man shoves past her, launching over the edge of the balcony into the air. She feels the urge to rush forward, to watch the man fall, but her mother is more important. 

“Senator,” she breathes, rushing to her side and falling to her knees. She gingerly touches the woman’s neck, trying to assess the damage, but Padmé’s hands come up to still hers. 

“Leia,” the woman sighs, voice hoarse from being strangled, “my beautiful girl, I am _so proud_ of you.” Leia feels tears flood her eyes and she moves her hands up to Padmé’s face, trying desperately to make eye contact with the woman. 

“Mom, Mom _please_ ,” she begs, patting the woman’s cheek, but she’s gone. 

Leia scrambles back and leans against the walls, punching in Ahsoka’s comm code. 

_“Agent Widow?”_ She asks and when Leia doesn’t respond she quietly asks, _“Leia? Leia, are you all right?”_ Leia sucks in a breath, baring her teeth to keep from openly crying. 

“Mission unsuccessful. target terminated, sending coordinates for retrieval,” she whispers before sharing her location and slamming the comm closed. She pulls her knees to her chest and cries. 

 

 

 

 

Hours later finds Leia sitting at Ahsoka’s desk with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her older sister sits across from her, sympathy playing out across her features. 

“You know why it had to be you, right? Please tell me you understand,” she nearly pleads and Leia nods even if she’s sick of people asking her to understand or assuming she does. She’s still a teenager, her agemates are going to formals and proms, not watching professionally trained assassins murder their mothers. 

Leia understands that the life she could’ve lived was robbed by her parents, and she understands that she just watched a powerful senator on their side die, which will be devastating to their cause. 

And yes, Leia knows that she is the best they have, but she now understands that she needs to be better. She will not lose another one of her responsibilities. 

Ahsoka, still trying to blindly justify what she made Leia witness continues, “You two are my best agents, but I couldn’t send Hawkeye. He isn’t you and I needed someone who wouldn’t lose focus. Even if…” She trails off, but once again Leia can fill in the blanks. 

Even if the target in question is their own _mother._

She supposes Ahsoka means it as a compliment, even if all she is saying is that Leia is a heartless monster. 

Still, it almost feels freeing to know her mother, to have the mystery removed and reality thrown in her face, no matter how violently it happened. She also knows that Ahsoka is right, Luke would never have been able to witness that and hold himself together. 

Her brother, her kind-hearted brother, would collapse if he knew. 

So, she wont tell him. 

Another secret kept for the rebellion. 

“I got it,” she finally acknowledges and Ahsoka sags in relief as she finally hears Leia speak. Ahsoka does care for her a great deal, exactly like an older sister would her younger sister, but she is still a leader and Leia is still an asset. An important one. 

Leia understands the choices she made, would like to think she might have the strength Ahsoka has to allow her loved ones to fight the good fight, knowing they may not come back. 

“I knew you would. There’s no one like you, Skygirl, no one at all,” she laughs shakily and comes around the table to embrace Leia who returns it in full. 

Minutes later, Ahsoka allows her to grace the cavalry with her presence. Leia walks out of the soundproof office almost directly into her brother’s arms. Luke grabs her into a happy hug, swinging her around as he usually does after a mission. 

_Time to put your acting skills to the true test, Leia. Lying to your other half._

“How was your mission?” Luke asks, excited and she forces herself to match his energy, even if her heart isn’t in it and she tells Luke all about how she was working undercover in the senate. 

In the corner of the supply hangar is a man and a wookie, clearly conversing in hushed tones. She turns to her brother whispering, “And just who is he?”

The man in question is worryingly running his hands through his hair and his eyes dart from object to object, obviously in distress and nervous about his surroundings. 

The man in question is also unbearably attractive, she notices. 

Luke gives her a knowing look and a smirk. 

“His name is Solo something, I’m not sure. Why, got a crush?” Her brother teases and Leia smacks him in the arm, making their way to the barracks.

She will cry again when she is alone, she will mourn this in her own time. For now, she looks out for Luke, the only job that has ever come naturally to her. 

 

 

 

 

Four years later and this is the partner her mother alluded to all those years ago on that fateful day. 

Inside of the room she is about to enter is the famous General Kenobi, hero of the Republic and someone special to her family that she has never met. Ahsoka has told her and Luke stories, but she’s never considered meeting him. 

Is she supposed to dislike him for the fact that her father may have been unfaithful to her mother with him?

Is she supposed to fall all over him and love him because he’s an important part of her history? 

She has no idea and really, she isn’t going to know until she enters the room. 

Slowly, she pushes open the door, taking in the unconscious man on the bed. His hair is coppery, his skin pale. His body isn’t large or broad or tall, he seems very common. Very regular. This is the man her mother felt her father would leave her for? 

Still, she doesn’t know anything about them or that time and it isn’t fair to assume anything at all. 

“General Kenobi?” She asks and he stirs on the bed, his face wrinkling up as awareness returns to him. 

“General Kenobi, can you hear me?” _Did you use to fuck my father?_ She stands still, not wanting to spook him. 

She can already tell this one’s going to be a bumpy ride.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to bookmark the series!! thank you for reading and let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
